Remember My Face
by linalove
Summary: When all the memories are gone, can love still exist on its own? Sequel to 'Illuminate My Darkness'. Sweeney/OC. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello again! As I promised the sequel of '_**Illuminate My Darkness'**_ is here. I have to say for those who have not read that story that they won't be able to understand what's going on in this story. You have to read that one first.

I want to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter of Illuminate My Darkness. I hope you like this story too, loves!

Without further ado let's move on to the first chapter. **:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Remember My face**

**Chapter 1**

People generally believe that insanity is just a step away from sanity. Sweeney Todd had started to actually believe that when he had first returned to London from the prison they had locked him in for a crime he hadn't committed. His actions at the time proved it; they proved that he wasn't sane or at least they proved that he wasn't thinking clearly. The angry outbursts, the killings and baking people into pies were not things a stable human being would do or experience. After he had killed the judge though he had calmed down and his mind was finally in peace. He was finally thinking clearly again and for the first time after fifteen years he had been able to sleep properly.

And then she came and caused mayhem in his mind again. His love for Amelia also brought him guilt, anger and frustration. Guilt because he thought that he was betraying the one woman who mattered in his life by loving another. Anger because he wasn't supposed to feel again; Sweeney Todd was not supposed to fall in love. Love was for the weaker ones and he was sure that he no longer was one. The only thing he was was a cold hearted murderer except when it came to her. He had realized that when the frustration came along with the rest of the feelings he had been experiencing.

Having her, being close to her calmed his mind once again but this time it was different. This time she was there, she was close to him, she was sitting on his bed-on their bed- she was looking at him with those hazel eyes he had come to adore but she didn't know him, she didn't look at him the same way anymore. He watched as her lips parted and she started asking him questions; questions he wasn't able to answer in one sentence even if his mouth hadn't been so dry. So he just shook his head and stood up from the chair, slowly backing away from her. His hands went to his head and he clutched his hair tightly, his mouth agape, his breathing uneven and labored. He staggered backwards until his back hit the wall right next to the door. His eyes closed shut when she saw her eyes gazing worriedly at him.

Amelia tried to sit up but her head complained at the sudden move and she fell back down on her pillow with a soft groan. Her eyes returned to his tense figure and she couldn't help but wonder who was this peculiar man who had been staring at her with such emotion.

Amelia was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the unmistakable sound of glass breaking. She turned her eyes sharply to the side and saw that the man had walked over to the desk and had sent everything that was upon it on the floor with a loud, desperate growl. She flinched when he moved away from the desk and saw him reaching into his pocket. Her eyes widened when she saw the glimmer of a razor and her fist tightened around the covers. For a moment she thought that the razor was for her but the only thing he did was pace up and down while flicking it close and open repeatedly while muttering to himself.

"Sir?" she dared to speak up but the man did not seem to hear her, it was as if he was in a different world. And then she heard it; a baby's cry. Her eyes widened and she looked towards the sound of the cries. She saw the crib at the corner for the first time and she frowned. Who was clueless enough to leave a baby with that man? Or…perhaps the baby was his child? No, it couldn't be for the man didn't even hear the cries; he just kept pacing up and down at a fervent pace.

She had the desire to stand up and got to the little one's aid but she couldn't move. She was too dizzy.

"Sir-…the child is…" she trailed off when she saw the door opening and a middle aged woman entered.

"What is going on in here?! Mr. Todd? What happened?" the woman almost shrieked over the loud crying and the man's mutterings.

"Todd…" Amelia breathed as the name did sounded familiar but she couldn't place it at all.

"Mr. Todd!!" the woman called again loudly as she leaned down and picked up the crying bundle of blankets. The man froze and slowly turned towards the woman. He gazed at her intently before he let out hoarse curse.

"I need air." Was the only thing he said before he walked towards the door, his shoes stepping on the broken glasses on the floor. The woman narrowed her eyes in confusion and finally spotted Amelia.

"Darling! You're finally awake!" the woman cheered as she approached Amelia.

"Um…yes."

"What's the matter, dear? Did you have a fight with Mr. Todd?"

"Um…I do not know Mr. Todd." Amelia answered as her eyes drifted to the now quiet baby in the woman's arms.

"What? What are you talking about, dear? Of course you do. He's your husband." The woman said with a nervous laugh. Amelia blinked.

"He's my what?" she asked in a small voice.

There's no way that man was her husband because she didn't remember getting married. The only thing she recalled was lying alone and bruised in an alley after _that…man_ had hurt her.

"He is your husband, dear. Don't you remember?" the woman asked gently and all Amelia could do was shake her head.

"Oh, dear…Um…I am Beth." The woman said nervously as she rocked the child in her arms.

"Oh, nice to meet you then." Amelia was at a loss of words.

"You really don't recall anything? Not even her?" Beth asked as she pointed towards the child.

Amelia looked at the baby and shook her head.

"No…I- I don't…I-is she mine then?" she asked and the older woman nodded.

"Of course. She's just three months old. She looks just like you. Would you like to-…"

"No! I can't, please. I-I have to think…I don't remember anything! This can't possibly be my child! I can't be married…I…just got here…" Amelia muttered as she held her head.

"Dear, calm down. I'm sure it's just the accident. Everything will come back to you slowly." Beth tried to calm her.

"Accident? What accident?" Amelia asked hoarsely.

"You were hit by a carriage. That's why your head hurts…and that's probably why you can't remember anything." Beth said softly.

"Oh…and are you saying that the man…that man who was here is my-my husband?" Amelia asked in an almost fearful voice.

"Yes. I know he seems a bit…strange to you now but you love him-…"

"I do not. I don't even know him." Amelia cut her off shakily.

"Of course but you used to. I am sure if you spend time with him everything will be like before." Beth said ignorant of the fact that nothing could be like it was before.

* * *

Amelia was still sitting on the bed after Beth left and the baby was sleeping peacefully in her crib. She was thinking everything the woman said to her but nothing to her made sense.

If that man was her husband why did he leave like that without explaining everything to her? Why was he so upset? Why did he look so…insane? She gave a deep sigh and rubbed the side of her head, wincing as she did so. She took a look at her surroundings and her eyes scanned the small room in detail. A coat was hanging close to the door and it was certainly a woman's. So it must be hers if everything Beth told her was true.

The door opened softly and she looked up, her eyes locking with Todd's. She swallowed hard and an undignified sound left her throat, causing the guilt in Sweeney's heart even more unbearable. Now she was scared of him as well. As if not remembering who he was, was not enough pain for him. He closed the door without taking his eyes from her face.

"She cleaned the mess I made then?" he spoke in a low hoarse voice and Amelia blinked before she slowly nodded. He was talking about the broken glass and basin.

"Hmm." He murmured as he removed his jacket and glanced at his daughter sleeping peacefully in her warm crib.

"Sir…-I mean, Mr. Todd-…I mean I don't know your first name." she concluded when she saw the wounded look in his eyes.

"Sweeney." He said half heartedly and she nodded a small smile playing on her lips.

"Strange name." she said quietly but his eyes narrowed and the smile left her lips as quickly as it came.

"I…you're my husband then?" she asked and his eyes lit up with hope.

"You- you remember?" he asked as he took a few steps closer.

"No, no, the woman who was here told me and…the ring on my finger has your name carved on it. _S. Todd_." She finished and his jaw tensed.

"Oh, of course." He murmured as he walked to his chair and sat down. He locked eyes with her again as they both remained silent.

"What is her name?" Amelia broke the silence.

"What?" Sweeney asked confused.

"The baby girl. What is her name?" she asked again and Sweeney swallowed hard before he answered her in a low voice.

"Samantha."

"Beautiful…Did you name her?"

"I did." He answered as he looked at her with longing and regret.

"How-how did I hurt my head?" she changed the subject and the guilt returned with a vengeance.

"I don't think you should tire your mind anymore for tonight." He said, plainly ignoring her question.

"But-…"

"It would be wise if you slept." He continued cutting her off.

"I would like to know-…"

"_I said!_ It's better if you sleep now." He said the last sentence more calmly than his first outburst. Amelia flinched at the sound of his voice and nodded shakily before she lied down and pulled the covers up to her chin, watching as he approached her slowly but surely. He leaned down and folded the covers neatly over her before he reached out and brushed hair away from her forehead. She swore she saw his lips turning upwards for a second but the small smile quickly left his full lips.

_I am so sorry, my pet…_ He thought as he looked down at her with black eyes.

A thin line replaced the brief smile as he moved back and nodded at her.

"Sleep." Was the only thing he said before he moved back and returned to his chair in silence. Amelia could swear that he watched her all the time that she was asleep.

**End of chapter 1**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading, loves! Please review and tell me if you liked it. I will continue as soon as I get a few reviews! Please? **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, loves. I'm here with the next chapter. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **Lori, Kato-chan, Haruna Uchiha, ren-hatake, peaches, Emma, Raine44354 and xBelakinax.**

_**Review replies to: **_

**Lori: **Hello, darling! I am glad you found the new story-sequel- and liked the idea. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

**Kato-chan:** Hi. Thank you for your review. I am glad you liked the idea of this story.

**Peaches: **Hello, hon. Glad you liked it even if it's sad. Thank you so much!

**Emma: **Hi, love! Thank you so very much for your review. You're one of my most loyal reviewers and I appreciate that. Glad you liked the first chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.*sob***

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Three days later… _

It was late in the morning when Amelia slowly opened her eyes and blinked them rapidly to block the morning light coming from the room's windows. She sat up, clutching the side of her head as she did so and took a look around the room. Her eyes widened when she realized that the man-Sweeney like he had said his name was- was not in the room. She was alone. A feeling of fear started creeping up on her even if she didn't know why. Slowly, she stood up from the bed and hugged herself as her eyes settled on the crib at the far corner of the room.

The baby was awake and wiggling in her covers.

"Oh…" she breathed as the fear intensified. What was she going to do with a baby by herself? She didn't even know to hold a baby. Hesitantly she took a few steps closer towards the crib and peered inside only to find a pair of warm, beautiful dark brown eyes looking up at her. That baby must have had the prettiest eyes she'd ever laid eyes on. A small smile crept to her lips when the baby smiled a toothless smile at her and wiggled her little hands towards her direction.

"Um…Do you happen to know where your father is?" she asked and then she rolled her eyes at her own stupid question. The baby kept wiggling in the crib and reaching for her but she bit her lip and shook her head.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you…" she whispered and the baby somehow paused and stilled, her small eyes blinking up at her mother.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I …" Amelia trailed off as she reached down and picked up the baby, awkwardly but gently cradling her against her chest.

"Okay…now…" Amelia stammered as she sat down on the chair and looked down at her legs and arms. They were spotless. No bruise, not cuts; nothing. That meant that everything they had told her was true.

"Then why don't I remember anything? You don't forget the ones you love…" she whispered sadly as she looked at the wedding band on her finger. The problem was that even if nothing of those things were true she didn't have any other choice than believe them and stay. Her mother was dead-murdered- by the man who claimed he loved her but did nothing but hurt her. And she…well she…there she was with a baby and a husband she didn't remember.

"Why do I always manage to get into trouble?" she asked sadly as she gazed down at Samantha's eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't mean you are a trouble…You've no idea what I'm talking about, have you, little love?" she chuckled to herself but the baby merely laughed again and wiggled to get comfortable.

She got serious again and looked around the room.

_What if leaves me here with the baby…? What if he doesn't come back? __Oh God, what if…?_ She trailed off. Something upon the desk caught her eye and she stood up to walk towards it.

"What is this?" she asked as she saw a velvet box upon the desk. She reached with her hand and opened the lid. She gasped when she saw a set of silver razors with bird designs engraved on the handle. She picked one up and looked at it intently. The designs reminded her of something but she couldn't place her finger on it. She frowned but placed it back in its place before she closed the lid again. She sighed and her eye caught something else too; something hidden behind a large bottle of cologne. She touched it and placed it on the desk so she was looking at it directly. She fingered it and then slowly opened it. It was an old frame. A woman and a baby. She looked down at Samantha but it wasn't her. The woman was beautiful, blonde and delicate with a soft happy smile upon her shining face. Amelia frowned but closed the frame and put it away where she had found it. She stepped back just as a small cry escaped from the baby's throat. She looked down alarmed as the cries got louder.

"Oh my…" she said shakily as she rocked the baby and shushed her, trying to sooth her but failing miserably.

_Okay think__! You were a baby once…_ She thought and then it came to her. The smell.

"Changing!" she exclaimed as she placed the baby on the bed and quickly rid her of her dirty diaper. She did have a struggle to find where they kept the clean ones but at last she managed. Minutes later that baby was clean and in her crib, dozing off once again.

She was pacing up and down the room, barefoot a few hours later. The fear of being left alone somehow intensifying when Todd didn't show up soon.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the door being opened and the lean figure of Sweeney Todd made its appearance at the doorway. Now, she knew that the man had not even showed a sign of affection towards her except some intense stares but that didn't stop her from flying herself into his arms the moment she saw him. Her relief was so great that she didn't even heard the choked gasp that left Todd's throat neither the trembling of his body the minute he pressed harder against her to return the embrace she had so suddenly given him.

After realizing what she did-embracing a stranger even that stranger was her husband- she gasped and stumbled back from him, her face blushing.

"I-I'm sorry. I just panicked. The baby was crying and I was alone and-…"

"I left you a note." His gruff voice cut her off as he shut the door and tried to ignore the tingling her embrace left on his body.

"W-what?" she blinked and he pointed with his head towards the bed.

"A note. On my pillow." He said as he walked over to the crib and fixed Samantha's covers neatly before he placed a kiss on her small nose.

Amelia walked over to the bed and pulled back the messed covers. She sighed when she saw the piece of paper on the mattress and nodded to herself.

"Stupid." She whispered but Todd heard her for he smirked while removing his jacket.

"I had to drop by the shop for a few hours." He said and she started at the sound of his voice.

"Oh…I'm sorry. About before." She whispered and he paused.

_You don't have to say you're sorry…I want you to touch me_. He wanted to shout at her but he stopped himself.

"Forget it."

"But I acted like a cr-…"

"I said forget it." He said again more firmly and she nodded once.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly and he sighed before he walked to the bathroom to wash his face. Amelia tip toed to the bathroom and cleared her throat. Sweeney paused and looked at her through the mirror.

"What is it, pet?" he asked and she was startled by the endearment.

"Can I ask a few questions about…us?" she asked and he swallowed before he nodded.

"Alright." He said as he wiped at his face and hands before he walked back to the room.

She sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her. He sat down and cleared his throat.

"So?" he asked and she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"How long have known each other?"

"Two years and three months." He answered immediately and she nodded.

"How did we meet?"

"I…found you outside my house. Unconscious. You were hurt." He said slowly and her eyes widened.

"And you took me in?"

"Yes." He nodded and she smiled.

"Without complaints?" she asked.

"Yes…"

_Liar_. His inner voice screamed at him.

_*__Flashback*_

"_I cannot help every unfortunate I see, Mr. Madison. And I assure you, London has a lot of them wandering in the streets helpless." Todd said dryly._

"_We can't leave her here." The man insisted and Todd groaned irritated._

"_Very well then. You carry her upstairs." He said with a grimace as he turned around and walked away again, towards the stairs that led to his room_

_*End of Flashback*_

"And then what?" she asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Then…I let you stay here as a housekeeper." He said, his throat dry.

"Did you help with my cuts and bruises? I hardly see any scars so you must have done a good job at that." She said lightly and he nodded as another wave of memories came back to him.

_*Flashback__s*_

_"Will you bloody stop your pathetic whimpering, girl!?"_

"Um…Mr. Todd?" Amelia whispered but he was lost in his own world.

_"Wipe your face! You can't breathe because of the blood." He muttered as he turned_ _away from her._

"Sir?" she tried again.

"_Your property? I do not understand, sir…" she managed and he narrowed his eyes at her._

"_You do not understand? What is it that you do not understand? Are you telling me that you didn't realize that you were lying in front of __**my**__ building?" he asked angrily._

"Are you alright?" she placed a hand on his arm.

"_Exactly what I needed right now." He muttered__…_

"Mr. Todd?" she was getting scared by his unresponsiveness.

"_Will you bloody shut it?" he snapped and she bit her lip__._

"_What am I gonna do with you? I shouldn't have listened to the bloody idiot! What was I thinking? The man calls himself a barber but he can't even shave a man. I got rid of one bloody burden and now I have one again."_

"Mr. Todd?"

"_So…you saved me?" she dared to ask and he chuckled coldly._

"_Hardly, my dear. I just happened to pass by. I hadn't even seen you but someone had the great idea of me bringing you here." He snapped and she flinched at his harsh words._

"Sir?"

"Stop calling me that, woman!" he suddenly snapped as he stood up and wrenched away from her. Amelia flinched at his words and watched him as he started pacing up and down.

"_In there. Clean your self. You look like a mutilated whore." He said as he pointed to_ _the bathroom._

Memories kept coming in his mind and he couldn't stop them. Had he really said all those things to her?

"_What are you doing in my bed?" he asked again, his face glistening with sweat._

"_I tried to wake you." She said and he let go of her with a scowl._

"_Go back to sleep and never come near my bed again." He hissed, staring at her. She rubbed her throat and looked at him._

"_But I was just trying-…"_

"_Go back to sleep and leave me alone!" He snapped, ignoring her comment_

"Oh God…" he breathed as he ran a hand through is hair and stopped pacing.

"_I had a bad dream."_

"_Did I ask? No! Why do you think I might care?" he asked and she finally looked at him._

"_It seemed that you had a bad dream too…so maybe we could talk about it." She said softly, hopefully but he chuckled._

"_I don't have dreams and if I had, what makes you think I'd discuss them with a silly girl like you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow mockingly._

Amelia stared at him with her mouth agape, trying to understand what she had said or done to make him like that.

"Sweeney?" she tried and this time he did look at her. His eyes lost their furiousness and he slowly approached her again. He kneeled in front of her and before she realized what hit her he had buried his face in her lap, his hands tightly wrapped around her waist, his face nuzzling her stomach. Amelia's hands hovered over his head at first before she decided to place them upon his head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and she thought he meant it for his outburst a few moments before.

"It's okay." She said quietly before both of them remained silent. She was brave enough to run her hands through his hair a few minutes later.

**End of chapter 2**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading! Please, please review before you leave. A few words would do! Please? **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, darlings! I have the next chapter here for you.

I want to thank all the people who are reading this and of course my reviewers: **Forgotten Memories of Night, Emma, love chan, xBelakinax, peaches, Raine44354, ren-hatake and Haeronwen.**

**Review replies to:**

**Emma: **Hello, love! Oh, thank you so much for your sweet words. Your reviews always make me smile. Thank you so much!

**Love chan: **Hello! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Glad to know you like the story.

**Peaches: **Hi, hon! I know it was sad but it has to be…Thank you for your review. I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A small cry woke up Amelia with a gasp. She sat up and narrowed her eyes in order to look better in the darkness. Another cry came from the corner and she hesitantly pushed the covers away to stand up. Her gaze fell to the chair and she felt really bad as she saw the barber's form curled up on the chair, fast asleep. Amelia looked at the bed-his bed-she had been sleeping in and felt guilty. He couldn't even sleep in his own bed. The cries of Samantha got louder but the man was so tired he didn't even wake up. It was the first time Amelia had heard the baby crying. All the other nights her father must have gone to her aid but not this time. Feeling even worse, she tip toed towards the crib and cooed to the baby gently.

"Hush, love…What's the matter?" she asked as she picked up the baby girl. Even if she didn't remember giving birth to her Amelia couldn't deny the affection she had started to feel towards her. She was getting attached and she knew it. It was probably a good thing but for Amelia it felt strange. An even stranger thing was to watch Sweeney Todd taking care of a baby. He was not all laughs and smiles around Samantha but anyone with perception could tell that he loved his daughter.

Amelia rocked the baby until she calmed down and started dozing off again before she placed her under her warm covers once again. She stepped back and her eyes settled on Todd again. The blanket he had wrapped around him had fallen during his sleep and he was now only in his pants and shirt. She took a few steps closer and saw that his hair was in disarray, the white strand of hair clearly visible even in the dark. Not knowing why her heart had started beating faster, she reached out to push hair away from his face so she could look at him. At her touch he visibly flinched but then relaxed as he continued sleeping. Amelia sighed and her fingers involuntarily reached his mouth. Before she had the chance to touch his lips she pulled her hand back, blushing profoundly as she did so. She placed the discarded blanket around him and moved back. She was ready to head back to her bed but a pained moan from the barber caused her to look back at him. He had tried to turn but apparently his bones didn't agree with him. Felling absolutely horrible she walked back to him and gently took hold of his arm. He mumbled something as he slowly pulled him forward towards her body and she took a deep breath before she hauled him to his feet. Sweeney's eyes snapped open with a start and his hand went quickly to his razor but the softness of the hands upon his arm and shoulder was too familiar for him. His hand stilled against his hip and his sleepy eyes looked up to see Amelia smiling softly down at him.

"You'll never be able to walk properly if you continue to sleep here." She said quietly as she helped him to his feet and started leading him towards the bed. Sweeney's eyes widened when he saw that she was walking towards the bed and he leaned into her in relief, his nose buried in her hair. Amelia tensed at that but she helped him lie down pulling the covers around him. She was ready to step back and take his place on the chair but a strong hand grasped her wrist tightly. She gasped at the touch and her eyes locked with his.

"You can stay with me. Your…head needs softness." He said in that gruff voice of his. Amelia bit her lip as she was tugged onto the bed next to him. He scooted over and let her lie close to him. His hand was reluctant to let go of her wrist but he had to led her hand go after all.

Amelia lied down on the pillow he pushed towards her and folded her hands over her stomach. Sweeney turned on the bed until he was comfortable and groaned happily at the feeling of the soft mattress under him.

"I got this bed for you, you know." He said quietly and she turned to look at him surprised.

"Y-you did?" she whispered and he nodded as he opened his eyes t gaze into her hazel ones.

"Yes. You were complaining about the old one when you were pregnant."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"What for?" he asked as he eyed her with raised eyebrows.

"For giving you any trouble while…" she trailed off and she saw his jaw tensing at those words.

"You don't need to apologize to me, pet." He breathed as he turned towards her, his face leaning close to hers, his hand inching closer to her waist, wanting-needing-to hold her close but at the same time being afraid of doing so.

"You keep saying that." She breathed as her breath mingled with his.

"Because it's true." He argued with a nod as a shiver went down his spine when he felt her breath on his lips.

"I'm not sure I can believe that."

"Why not? Don't you trust me?"

"I-I don't know…" she admitted as she slid closer to him, seeking out the warmth that was radiating from his body. Sweeney's face fell at those words but he quickly lightened up when he saw her sliding closer to him. Feeling more confident he raised his hand and placed it on her lower back before he pulled her towards his chest. Amelia went willingly and sighed as warmth enveloped her body. The first time she had seen him she'd thought that he couldn't possibly be that warm. His posture and facial expression said nothing of the warmth that was radiating from him. It shocked her to say the least. She let her face nestle into his chest and he closed his eyes, his lips parting at the feeling of her body pressing close to him. He couldn't even understand how he had been able to betray her like he did that day. He didn't know how he had been crazy enough to kiss someone else, to hold someone else even for a few seconds. An unintelligible sound escaped his throat as his other arm went around her and clutched her to him tightly. He breathed deeply her scent and let himself smile briefly before his hands started on their own accord to move up and down her back, little by little pulling her night dress upwards.

Amelia stiffened as her lower back was revealed but she didn't try to stop him. He was her husband after all, right?

"Don't-I won't hurt you. I just want to touch you." He whispered when she felt her stiffening and felt her hand gripping a fistful of his shirt.

"Please." He murmured as he let his hand slide under her dress and gently, slowly stroked the skin of her back. Amelia closed her eyes when his fingers played with her hair and let a small smile reach her face. It was strange that she felt safe in his arms even when he was touching her like this.

"Amelia…" he breathed as he kissed her temple. Amelia's eyes closed and she tilted her head up as his hand almost shyly slid to her front, his fingers sliding up from her stomach to her chest. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his hand closing around her breast and his mouth captured hers in a small, testing kiss. He pulled back to gawk for her reaction but she just opened her eyes to look at him. He leaned in again to brush his top lip over her bottom lip slowly before he opened his mouth and enveloped hers in a heated kiss. His hands wrapped around her tightly and he pulled her to him with a moan. Amelia's hands found anchor on his shoulders and she was too bewildered to even respond to his show of affection. The kiss seemed familiar and sent a jolt of electricity though her body. His lips…were familiar too…and the way his arms were tightly wrapped around her waist. Along with the happiness and longing came and a feeling of sadness and anguish. The kiss was no longer hesitant; it was demanding and she found herself pulling away from it.

Sweeney let go of her mouth with a grunt and he watched her as she breathed harshly. His desire filled eyes didn't stray from her face as she gently but firmly pushed him away and lied next to him on the bed. The barber swallowed hard and slowly let go of her waist as he tried to calm his breathing. He watched from the corner of his eye as she moved around the bed and pulled down her night dress, her cheeks flushed. Her eyes turned to him as he heaved a shuddering breath and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry. You-you can do whatever you want with me." She breathed and she meant it. He had rights as her husband and it would be fair to claim them. Sweeney's eyes turned to her sharply, his mouth closed in a thin line.

"Do you want me to?" he asked and she slowly shook her head.

"I don't know." She whispered and it was enough answer for him.

"Goodnight, Amelia." He said before he turned away from her, holding his hands tightly close to himself, trying to keep them away from her. He didn't sleep at all that night.

**End of chapter 3**

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading! Please review! **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, loves. Next chapter's here.

I want to thank: **xXxPhoenixxXxRisingxXx, rebelgoddess19, peaches, Haruna Uchiha, xBelakinax, Forgotten Memories Of Night, Raine44354, Emma and Lori.**

**Review replies to:**

**Emma: **Hi, love! How are you? Thank you for the review. Glad to know you're still enjoying this.

**Lori: **Hi, hon! I hope you are well. Thank you so much for the review.

**Peaches: **Hi! I know it's sad and depressing but…it has to be. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**(Warning: Love scene towards the end of this chapter.)**

Sweeney Todd exited the bathroom while buttoning his shirt and his eyes fell on Amelia who was making the bed. His eyes slid up and down her form before he cleared his throat.

"You should start getting dressed." He said and she turned to look at him.

"What for?"

"Samantha was a bit warm when I checked her earlier this morning. We'll stop by the shop for a few hours and then we're going to take her to the doctor." He explained gruffly.

"Oh…why can't the doctor come here?" she asked quietly.

"Because he'll charge more and I don't need that. Besides it could be nothing serious." He said lowly and she nodded quickly.

"I won't be able to look after her while working so…I need you." He said as he put on his vest.

"A-alright. I'll be ready in two minutes then." She replied quietly as she hurried into the bathroom.

Sweeney looked at her retreating form and sighed before he grabbed his coat and put it on. He couldn't stand to be so distant with her. He knew he should take things slowly but it was very difficult for him to not touch her and well…being close to her. He had never thought it'd be so hard for him but he was obviously wrong. Deep inside him he realized that it was not her memory loss that was keeping him away from her; it was also his guilt. He found it extremely shameful to touch her and kiss her like he had done nothing to her. He knew he had hurt her and he feared for the day she'd remember everything. Yes, she would remember him, her love for him, their daughter but she'd also remember his betrayal and that was the worse thing that could happen to him because he would have to live it twice. For him it would be better if she never remembered what happened that day.

_Selfish bastard_. His inner voice hissed at him and he closed his eyes against the voice.

A soft hand on his back brought him out if his reverie and he turned around sharply. Amelia's eyes widened at his stormy expression and she took a step back. Todd's eyes softened at her scared expression and he let his hand briefly caress her face before he moved back.

"Come." He said flatly as he leaned down to pick up Samantha.

"I-I can take her if you want." He heard Amelia whisper and he looked at her for a long time before he nodded shortly once. Amelia took the gurgling baby and smiled down at her as they made their way towards the door. She placed her hand against the baby's cheek and found that she was a bit warm indeed. Sweeney looked at them from over his shoulder as they made their way downstairs and then turned away, his eyes fixed in front of him as they walked down the street towards the barbershop.

"Um…" she started and Sweeney looked at her as she walked next to him.

"We'll be going back home together, right?" she asked as she placed a hand on his elbow. Sweeney smirked and nodded as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side.

"Of course." He whispered as he dropped a kiss to her head.

"Good…Because I don't think I remember how to go back." She whispered and he stroked her hair before he moved back.

"No worries, pet. Come on." He said as he opened the door to the shop and motioned her to come inside with him.

"Morning, Thomas." Sweeney called and the man looked up from his work.

"Good morning, Mr. Todd. Amelia, dear! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She responded as Sweeney guided her to a chair.

"Good, good. And how's the little one?" Thomas asked scissors in hand.

"I think she is a bit sick." Sweeney cut in as he removed his jacket just as a customer entered the shop.

"Oh, you should see a doctor then perhaps." Thomas offered as Sweeney motioned for the customer to sit in the chair.

"We will…" the barber murmured as he focused on his work.

* * *

Sweeney finished with the last customer and took the money from the man's hand before he turned towards Amelia.

"I'm done. We're leaving in a few minutes." He said as he walked to the back room. They were alone in the shop since Thomas had already left for his house. Amelia was feeling Samantha's cheek as the bell of the door jingled and a couple walked into the shop. Amelia's eyes focused on the woman; she was beautiful but that was not the reason why Amelia stared at her. There was something familiar about her. The woman paused when he saw Amelia and she gripped the man's arm tightly.

"I'm sorry, we're closed-…" Sweeney paused as he saw them standing there. His eyes turned wide and furious as they gazed at the couple and even more wild as they focused on the blond woman.

"We're closed." He repeated more firmly and the man smiled sheepishly.

"Please, it won't take long, Mr. Todd." The man pleaded but the barber's eyes were fixed on the woman who was looking everywhere but him. Todd nodded tersely once and the man let go of the woman to sit on the chair.

"I take it Miss Lillian is quite well then, eh?" Todd asked with a forced smile and the woman fidgeted awkwardly.

"I am well, Mr. Todd." The frail woman responded and Amelia looked between the two of them with confusion. Sweeney smirked but Amelia could tell that it was a cruel smirk.

When Sweeney was done the man stood up and produced a few coins from his pocket.

"Wait…you have change." Todd said as he walked towards the backroom with the man following him.

The two women were left alone and Lillian was the first to break the silence.

"I see you are well." She spoke shakily.

"I am…thank you." Amelia replied, wondering how she knew that woman.

"Um…Mrs. Todd…I am really sorry." The paler woman spoke in a quiet voice as she stepped closer to Amelia.

"I don't understand…why would you be sorry? How do you know my husband?" Amelia asked perplexed.

"I'm sorry?" Lillian asked with a frown, incomprehension clearly visible on her features.

"Thank you again, Mr. Todd." The man said as they reappeared into the room. Sweeney's eyes widened at the sight of Lillian talking to his wife and dread fell heavy onto his chest.

"I asked-…" Amelia started but Todd cut her off.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to close now." The barber hissed while glaring wildly at Lillian.

How dare she even talk to his wife? How did she have the guts to even step into his shop again after what happened!?

"Yes, of course. Come, dear." The man said as he took the woman's hand and quietly led her out of the shop. Sweeney shut the door behind them and heaved a deep sigh.

"Sweeney?" Amelia's voice broke into the silence and he slowly turned towards her.

"Yes, pet?"

"You don't like that woman, do you?" she asked and he bit his lip.

_I did, pet…__For a fleeting moment I did. And I paid for it by loosing you._

"No." he said out loud instead.

"She apologized to me…Have you any idea why?" she asked as she stood up. Samantha whimpered in her arms and Sweeney settled his eyes on her.

"No…I've no idea. Let's go." He said dismissively as he took his jacket and opened the door for her. Amelia narrowed her eyes but followed him towards the doctor nonetheless.

* * *

Amelia pulled her robe on after she tucked the baby into her crib. She stepped out of the door and saw Sweeney staring right ahead of him, lost in his own world. She walked carefully towards him and surprised the hell out of him when she took hold of his hand and leaned against him.

"Is she okay?" he spoke in a hoarse voice as he gently squeezed her hand in response.

"Yes…I'm glad it was nothing." She whispered as she looked down at the street. Sweeney looked sideways at her and let his body relax next to hers.

"Me too, pet." He whispered back and she giggled. His eyebrows shot up and he looked at her funnily.

"What's so funny, pet?"

"That." She stated with a smile.

"I'm funny?" he asked baffled.

"No. You call me 'pet'." She stated as her thumb started tracing his hand, making it difficult for him to think properly.

"And that's funny?" he asked hoarsely as he turned to face her, his free hand reaching for hers. Once he had found it he clasped it tightly in his own and moved closer.

"I always called you that…and it's not likely to change now." He said as she looked up at him.

"Oh."

He chuckled and leaned his forehead against hers.

"It's getting cold." She said uncomfortably as she saw him leaning down to her mouth.

"Is it?" he breathed just before he captured her mouth with his warm lips. Amelia inhaled sharply through her nose and stayed still as he kissed her softly. He turned them around swiftly and started leading her backwards and into the house. He used his back to close the door and then he pressed her against the nearest wall with a low growl. His body pressed against hers and he was delighted when a soft moan escaped her lips. His hands let go of hers and slid slowly down her sides until he was gripping her hips, his fingers pressing into her skin through the thin material of her robe. He broke the kiss to bury his face in her neck. His mouth parted slowly and it started delivering small openmouthed kisses up and down her skin. Her hands moved on their own accord and grasped his shoulders tightly as his lower body pressed her harder against the wall. He bit down on her shoulder lightly and she gasped loudly causing him to smirk against her skin. His right hand left her hip and went lower until it was sliding under her robe to her bare leg. Another gasp escaped her throat and he groaned as he slanted his mouth against hers in a hard kiss. His hand hooked under her knee and he pulled it around his waist, the action effectively bringing him even closer to her.

"Amelia…oh, God please, pet…" he grunted as he released her lips to pant for breath. Her arms encircled his neck and she answered him by sliding her other leg around his waist too. Moaning in delight he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away from the wall towards the bed. They fell onto it with a thud and she was quickly rolled over until he was pressing her against the mattress. His hands tugged at the robe until it was loosened enough for him to slide his hand under it. His mouth settled on her collarbone and soon he had her gasping for breath.

"S-Sweeney?" she gasped quietly and he slid up so he looked down at her.

"Yes, my sweet?" he breathed as he trailed kisses down her cheek.

"I don't…I don't think I can let you…" she trailed off and he paused, his eyes flaring with disappointment.

"What?"

"I…I'm sorry…I don't even really know you." She breathed as she smoothed back some of his hair. His eyes closed in defeat and he barely felt her hand moving down his chest towards his pants. His eyelids snapped open when he felt her soft hand inside his clothing. He looked at her hand with wide eyes and she gulped, thinking that she had done something wrong. Ruefully, she tried to move her hand away but his strong hand closed around her wrist tightly and held her hand there.

"You…you want me to do this instead?" she breathed and his mouth parted at her gentle touch. He nodded eagerly and buried his face in her neck briefly before he let his lips close over hers. The desire was there; so was the love for her. She'd be a liar if she said she didn't feel it. That realization caused her hand to move, to touch him even if her cheeks flushed at the sound of his moans. His hands were shaking as he slid one in her hair and the other clutched at the sheets under them. A curse left his lips as he tore his mouth away from hers and screwed his eyes shut as she continued her intimate touches against him. His mouth parted in a silent scream as he arched towards her hand and he groaned when her free hand got tangled into his wild black hair.

Amelia watched him with shock, not really expecting to get such a reaction from him. Gradually she relaxed and her heart stopped beating so fast against her chest when she saw him taking so much pleasure from just her touch. Sweeney's eyes opened when he felt her gaze on his face and he tightened his hold on her brown locks as he let out another grunt. Amelia's eyes went to his parted lips and she tentatively leaned forward to kiss them softly. His response was immediate as his back muscles flexed and he trembled above her until he released her lips and slumped against her breathing heavily. His breath was warm and damp against her neck and she realized that she was quite as breathless as he was.

"I'm sorry." He breathed against her skin as he slowly removed her hand from his pants and held it tenderly in his own instead.

"There's nothing to be sorry of…You didn't force me to do anything." she whispered and he closed his eyes at her words while he tried to calm his breathing. She relaxed and lied back on her pillow as she felt her skin burning. If it was from embarrassment or desire she wasn't sure. Although she had a suspicion that it was the second.

**End of chapter 4**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading, loves! Please review before you go! Reviews make me smile. **:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, loves! How are you? I hope well. I saw _Alice in Wonderland_ yesterday and I've got to say I loved it!

Okay, I want to thank: **-my-forgotten-rose-, peaches, xBelakinax, Lori, Forgotten Memories of Night, Emma, ren-hatake and Raine44354.**

_**Review replies to:**_

**Peaches: **Hello, love! Glad to know you liked the chapter. Thank you so very much!

**Emma: **Hi, hon! How are you? Thank you for reading and reviewing once again. I am always happy to hear from you!

**Lori:** Hello! How are you? Thank you for your long review, hon. Sweeney does feel a lot of guilt…and he should.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Amelia looked up from her worn book and glanced at Sweeney. He was standing close to the window while sharpening one of his razors. She frowned when she realized that they weren't the ones she had seen before. They were still silver but they looked…older and less shiny. Her eyes darted to his desk and saw the razor's box and right next to them something that looked like a book. She set her book aside and slowly stood up from the bed. She made her way over to the desk and Sweeney didn't notice her as he was lost in his own world. She gazed down at the set of razors before she let her hand wander over to the object next to them. She took it in her hand and inspected it. She realized that it wasn't a book. It was two framed pictures that resembled a book. She tilted her head and she remembered that she had seen this before.

"Sweeney?" her voice broke him from his reverie and he turned to look at her with hard eyes.

"What?" his eyes fell onto the pictures in her hand and he tensed all of the sudden.

"Who are these two?" she asked quietly and he swallowed hard before he walked over to her and took the frame from her hand. He closed it and placed it on the desk again.

"Leave it where you found it." was his only response as he gazed at her briefly before he turned away from her.

"But who are these two?" she pressed and he growled before he turned to her again.

"I said leave it alone, woman!" he snarled and she visibly flinched.

"Why are you so angry? I simply asked you a question. Is it so terribly bad to answer me once?" she said accusingly and his face slowly lost its hardness.

"Some other time, Amelia." He said as he raised a hand to stroke her cheek. She frowned as his eyes focused on her face and his body gradually relaxed. She just couldn't understand that man. She watched as his eyes lost their darkness and his mouth slowly parted as he came to stand closer to her.

"Please?" she whispered and his eyes gazed at her mouth fleetingly before he locked eyes with her.

"She used to be my wife…long ago. She's dead." He breathed and she let her self smile softly. He was actually kind of cute when he was gazing at her like that; like a lost puppy. Feeling brave she leaned forward and kissed his lips quickly. His eyes widened in surprise but he did move his lips against hers.

"And the baby?" she asked as his hand left her cheek to lock around her waist.

"She's my daughter. She's gone." He murmured as he leaned his forehead against hers. Amelia nodded and her eyes fell on his shirt before he took hold of her chin and tilted her head up to meet her lips with his own again.

"You have another child?" she asked against his lips and he nodded before he kissed her again and pulled her closer still. She still didn't feel comfortable with him so close to her but she no longer found his close proximity that intimidating.

"Why isn't she here with you?" she asked as they broke away.

"That's a story for another day, my pet." He smirked down at her before he released her and stepped back.

"Where are the other razors you have?" she asked and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You mean the ones you bought me?" he asked and she gaped at him.

"I bought them for you?" she asked perplexed and he nodded.

"It was a gift… I never got you anything…" he added as an afterthought and she bit her lip.

"You got me the bed." She offered and his mouth curved slightly upwards at her words.

"That I did, pet. Although you'd still be complaining if I hadn't." he laughed and she found that she rather liked the sound of his laugh. It lighted his face and she could almost say that it covered his cold eyes when he smiled.

"Oh." She murmured and he turned away from her again.

"So, you are no longer using them?" she asked and he paused.

"Of course I am. I am just sharpening these…" He muttered as he continued with sharpening his razor.

A sharp cry from Samantha broke the silence and Amelia walked over to her. She leaned down and looked at the baby. She reached with her hand and rubbed her tiny belly while frowning.

"Um…I do believe she's hungry." She stated and Sweeney shrugged.

"So, feed her." He replied monotonously.

"I can't." she said quietly.

"What?" he asked sharply as he looked at her from over his shoulder.

"I can't. You always do it. You have to do it." she said as she stepped back.

"What's this nonsense, Amelia? Just bloody feed her. You have to learn some day." The barber scowled but she shook her head and removed her hand from the baby.

"No, no you have to do it." She insisted and he sighed.

"Amelia…" he warned as he turned around and placed his razor in the box.

"I am not feeling confident enough to feed her. She knows you better." She argued and he narrowed his eyes at her as he walked over to them to pick up his crying daughter. He cradled her close to his chest and stared at Amelia with a strange expression on his pale face.

"Liar." He hissed and she frowned.

"What?" she asked offended and he glared at her.

"You do not care for her enough to feed her." He said as he rocked Samantha.

"Of course I care for her! But I _do not_ remember her! Can you understand that?! I don't remember giving birth to her, I don't remember _you_!" she cried as she walked away from him, slamming the bathroom door on her way in.

Sweeney remained frozen on the spot, staring at the bathroom door with dark, pained eyes, her words ringing in his ears. He looked down at his daughter before he collapsed in his barber chair with her in his arms.

"Why me?" he whispered brokenly as he buried his face in his daughters tiny body while she remained strangely quiet in her father's embrace.

**End of chapter 5**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, loves! I apologize for the shortness but if you review the next tone will be longer. Thoughts and ideas are always welcome! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, darlings! Sorry for the delay.

I would like to thank: **Forgotten Memories Of Night, ren-hatake, peaches, Lori, Haruna Uchiha, -my-forgotten-rose-, Emma, Raine44354 and xBelakinax.**

**Review replies to:**

**Peaches: **Hello! Thank you for the review, hon. Yes; it's a lot pressure to her but to him as well…

**Lori: **Hi! Once again thank you for your review. I always love hearing from you.

**Emma: **Hey, love! How are you? Thank you for your review. I know; Sweeney should indeed try more…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**(Warning: Love scene in this chapter. That's why I'll raise the rating to M.)**

Amelia was lying on the bed in silence. One of her hands was resting under her pillow while the other one was resting on Samantha's tiny belly. Amelia watched her as the baby slept peacefully and it sort of gave her a feeling of utter calmness. She realized that the baby girl had nothing to do with her lack of memory and she understood that Samantha needed her mother; she needed her. Everything apart from that was a blur in her head. The entire situation, herself, Sweeney…their marriage; everything was terribly confusing.

A hand pushing her hair way from her neck and shoulder caused her to flinch. A pair of lips brushed the shell of her ear and the familiar scent of vanilla reached her nostrils.

"I do no mean to push you, pet." Sweeney breathed as his warm breath brushed over her skin and caused her to shiver lightly.

"I know…" she whispered and she let him take her hand. He entwined their fingers together before he spoke again.

"I just wish you remembered…" he trailed off in a hoarse voice as he kissed her temple.

"What?" she asked and he shuddered before he answered her.

"Me…us." He said quietly and she swallowed.

"I wish that too…" she whispered as his lips kissed her cheek and ear.

"Maybe you should put her to her crib." She said and he pulled away from her to look at his daughter.

"You made her to fall asleep." He said and she nodded. He blinked and the smiled softly.

"That's good." He whispered as he reached over and pulled her into his arms. He stood up and gently placed her in her crib. He kissed her nose and then turned back towards the bed where Amelia stared at the ceiling.

His eyes moved longingly over her as she lied there and he bit his tongue as he then turned away from the tempting image she made. This was even worse that when he was shipped away from his family. It was worse than the prison because what he wanted was a few feet away from him and he couldn't even really touch her.

_You brought this on yourself_. A sly voice said and he frowned deeply.

_**I did not. I never wanted for this to happen.**_

_You betrayed her and now you have to endure this._

_**I never wanted to betray her.**_

_But you did. Just face it._ The voice pressed and Sweeney's eyes darkened dangerously as his fists curled tightly.

_**I cannot. I want her back. I want my Amelia back.**_

_Ah…but you cannot have her. She won't even let you touch her._

_**She did let me touch her. She…she touched me.**_

_Not willingly. She felt obligated since you're her husband._

Amelia sat up on the bed when she heard an unintelligible sound escape Sweeney's throat and frowned deeply.

"Sweeney? Did you say something?" she asked but it was like he didn't hear her. His knuckles turned white from the pressure he placed on his fingers and his face took a horribly pained expression at the sound of her voice. His eyes flared with anger; not for her but for everything else that happened in his life.

"Sweeney?" he shuddered when he felt her hand upon his shoulder, her fingers gently applying pressure on his tensed muscles.

"What's wrong?" she asked shakily as she saw his expression. She had never seen his eyes so dark but as he turned around to face her she thought she could drown into their depths. Shaking herself out of her absurd thoughts she cupped his face in her hands as he stared at her intently, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Something wrong?" she asked worriedly. Why was he looking at her like that?

"Amelia." He whispered and she swallowed hard.

"Yes?" her question however went unanswered as his hands uncurled and he grabbed her arms, effectively pulling her close to him. He looked longingly into her hazel eyes before he slanted his mouth desperately against hers. Amelia gasped into his open mouth and he took the chance to deepen the kiss. She went to make a weak attempt to pull away but his hand around her waist prevented her from breaking their kiss. His free hand slid into her hair and he curled his fist around some of it. He tugged at it, trying to pull her closer to him as she weakly started responding to the kiss. He broke the kiss with a hoarse moan and his hand started tugging at the laces of her dress, trying to undo them.

"W-what-…"

"Hush!" he cut her off with a growl as he angrily reached for his razor. Amelia's eyes widened at the sight of the silver blade but he only used it to cut at the laces of her dress before he quickly threw it away. The razor fell onto the floor with a thud and it winded up under the desk at the far corner of the room. His lips latched onto her white neck as his hands pulled down the dress until it was lying on her feet. He pushed her with his body backwards and she gasped as his hand went under her shift to touch her skin. His mouth returned to hers as he hooked his hands under her knees and pulled her up from the floor. Her hands flew to his shoulders as he picked her up and she flushed as they were pressed intimately together. She vaguely realized it as her back hit the mattress of the bed. The only thing she realized was his body pressing against her and the movement of his lips as he kissed her hungrily. She felt his hands slide between their bodies and she gasped when she realized that he was trying to rid himself of his trousers.

He broke the kiss to kick his clothing away and she opened her mouth to speak, to protest but he covered her lips with his hand and shushed her while shaking his head.

"No." he whispered and her eyes widened as his free hand bunched up her shift until it was resting around her thighs. He let go of her mouth and his hand slowly slid down her body, over her breast and stomach until it reached her hip. His breathing got uneven as he let his hand touch her thigh and then let it disappear between her legs. Amelia gasped as his hand came in contact with something she hadn't even thought before and her hand shot out to grasp his arm. He bit his lip in concentration as his fingers moved and she gave a slight moan. His mouth covered hers again as one of his knees parted her legs further. Amelia didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she wanted to wiggle away from him or press against him further.

"Let me…" he hissed as he broke the kiss the moment he felt her wiggling under him. Amelia paused in her movements and looked up at him while trembling.

"Let me, darling…" he said more gently and she closed her eyes. She relaxed her body and let her legs part on her own. His hips were quickly embraced by her thighs and he captured her mouth again. One hand came to press against the mattress right next to her head while his other slid away from between her legs to touch her knee.

"Tell me you want this…" he breathed against her lips and she was too lost in his touches to do anything but nod her head. Next thing she felt was him pressing against her. She almost jumped up from the bed when she felt him inside her but his body was there to hold her down. Her eyes drifted shut as his hips pulled back before they pushed forward again while his lips kissed her neck gently. The hand that was resting next to her head slid into her hair and grabbed a fistful of her brown locks as a hoarse moan escaped his mouth. The sound startled Amelia in a way she couldn't understand. Was she pleased that she could actually be the cause of such sounds? The realization hit her hard but she didn't have the time to think it over for he was speeding up the pace of his thrusts and his lips were covering hers once more. His tongue demanded entrance to her mouth and she granted him the opportunity to search her mouth freely. With a guttural moan his hands pulled her legs tightly around his waist as he pushed deeper into her. His lips started whispering her name like a mantra and she gasped his in return. Their intimate moment didn't last long for soon her back arched and right after he collapsed on top of her breathing heavily.

"God, I love you." He whispered as he raised his head from her chest to kiss her passionately again. Amelia's eyes widened at those words and in response she locked her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Please, forgive me. Please…" he whispered between kisses and she wondered for what he wanted her to forgive him. He hadn't forced her to sleep with him…Well, he did start it but she'd be a liar if she said she didn't want it too.

"It's okay." She whispered as he buried his face into her neck and inhaled her sweet scent. She raised one hand and stroked his hair and he gasped at the tender action.

"I'm sorry." He said again and she shushed him as she pulled the covers over them and held him tight.

"Sleep." She said quietly and he gradually relaxed upon her. Maybe one day she'd find out what he meant.

**End of chapter 6**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please, please review. Thoughts and ideas are always welcome. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello, loves! The new chapter's here. Hope you like it.

I want to thank: **Detective Huckle, xBelakinax and Lori.** Thanks to everyone else who reads but doesn't review.

_**Review reply to**_** Lori:** Hello, hon! How are you? Glad to know you liked the previous chappie. Thank you for all your reviews!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Amelia was in the process of changing the sheets when a loud cry from Samantha caused her to pause. She moved away from the bed and came to stand next to her crib.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she reached inside and picked up the whimpering baby. She shushed her while she rocked her gently and the crying slowly subsided. Feeling quite proud of her self she placed the baby under the covers again and smiled. She pulled back and placed her hands on her hips as her eyes slowly moved around the room. She walked over to Sweeney's desk and brushed her finger over the furniture.

"Dust." She stated and then it came to her. Instead of just sitting around waiting for the barber to return he could clean the room. She entered the bathroom and looked around for a cloth or a mop but she was disappointed when she found none. She furrowed her brow and left the bathroom. She sighed and then her eyes feel on a chain of keys upon the desk. She reached over and picked them up. She eyed them with confusion before her eyes widened in realization.

"The shop downstairs." She whispered before she darted to the door. She closed the door and climbed down the stars until she was standing in front of the side door of the shop. She placed one of the keys in the lock and she was surprised when it was the right one. She pushed the door open and her eyes tried to adjust in the dark. She walked over to a window and pulled aside one of the curtains so that light would come into the shop. She walked behind the counter and indeed found a cloth. Her eyes scanned the place before she slowly walked towards the small parlor. She frowned when she realized that they could in fact live down there instead of upstairs but she pushed that thought to the side. With a little looking around she found the small washroom and took the mop she found there.

She exited the washroom and was ready to walk back outside when a strange smell reached her nostrils. She turned her head saw that on her tight was a staircase. With a frown she walked towards it and started descending down the many steps. She arrived in front of a metal door.

"What the hell smells so badly?" she wondered as she placed her hand on the bolt and opened the door. She entered the semi dark bake house and her nose wrinkled as the smell became even stronger. She looked around as her eyes adjusted in the dark but she could see nothing. The place seemed clean apart from the horrid smell that seemed to be getting even stronger the more she walked. She placed a hand on her stomach and with a last look at the large oven she turned, ready to walk out of the room.

She gasped out loud when she collided with a hard body. Her hand shot out to steady herself and her fingers closed around a strong arm.

"What are you doing down here?" Sweeney asked her in a dangerous low voice with narrowed eyes and she could swear that they glimmered in the dark.

"I…I was looking for a mop." She spluttered and his eyes became even darker if possible.

"I believe you found the mop, pet. You've left it at the top of the stairs." He said darkly and she nodded.

"Yes, I did. I was ready to leave but-…"

"Why didn't you then?" he cut her off sharply as his hand seized her wrist.

"The smell." She said in a small voice and his hold on her wrist became lax.

"It's the sewers. That's why it smells down here." He explained and she swallowed hard, terribly scared at the look his eyes possessed when he had first talked to her.

"Go upstairs. I'll lock." He said as he pushed her none too gently towards the exit and grabbed the keys from her unsuspecting hand. Amelia gasped as she almost stumbled but she was ready to obey him if it hadn't been for his hands seizing her waist before she even had a chance to do so. He pulled her back to him and placed his lips next to her ear.

"Do not come down here without telling me again. This is not our property, pet. Understood?" He said lowly as his thumbs stroked her waist in circles.

"Y-yes." She said in a trembling voice, shocked by the grip he had on her. He dipped his head slightly and placed a rough, openmouthed kiss on the back of her neck before he pushed her, gently this time, towards the door.

Shakily she walked out of the pie shop and headed for the stairs. She heard Sweeney following behind her and turned her head when she heard him locking the door. He closed his fingers around the keys and looked up at her. He nodded his head at her, his face a bit stormy and she continued walking up the stairs until she reached the top, all intentions of cleaning the room vanishing at the barber's behavior. A hand on the small of her back caused her to enter the room and Sweeney shut the door before he leaned against it.

"Well?" he asked a raised eyebrow.

"What?" she asked as she placed the mop against the wall and looked at him.

"Aren't you going to clean then? You were eager before. Quite curious too." He said as he cocked his head to the side.

"I…Why are you talking to me like that?" she asked instead. The barber pushed away from the door and walked towards her.

"How am I talking to you?" he asked and she threw her hands in the air.

"Like I did something so incredibly wrong!" she said and he remained silent.

"I didn't go down there to steal after all!"

"There's nothing _to_ steal down there. There's only death down there." He almost snarled and she stared at him.

"Death?" she asked quietly and his jaw tensed.

"Anyway, the point is that you had no business to go downstairs." He said completely ignoring her question.

"What do you mean death?" she pressed and he shook his head.

"Nothing." He muttered as he turned away from her.

"I don't understand."

"There's nothing to understand." He said as he started to get agitated.

Amelia frowned deeply and rubbed her forehead before she collapsed upon the bed.

"I can't understand you. Why are you like this?" she asked softly and he turned to look at her perplexed.

"Why am I like what?" he demanded.

"You never open up to me. I want to try to get to know you. I do not remember you but I want to know you after…" she trailed off and he became intrigued.

"After what?" he asked as he approached her and sat next to her.

"You know what." She whispered as she looked at her lap. She flinched in surprise when his knuckles brushed over her cheekbone.

"Do you regret that you slept with me?" he asked as he nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"No…but I still don't understand you." She said as her face turned a bit pink.

"It's alright, pet. There's nothing for you to understand." He whispered as he kissed her cheek and stroked her hair away from her shoulder.

"But-…"

"Hush, now. Forget it. I overreacted. It's just…I don't like you going down there." He murmured before he kissed her softly.

"Why?" she asked as she placed a hand on his knee and squeezed.

_Because you're going to get tainted down there.__ You don't belong down there._ He wanted to say but instead he shook his head and kissed her again. He was ready to start clawing at her clothes but a knock and the cheery voice of Beth caused him to pull back with a growl.

"Hello?" the older woman called as the barber leaned his forehead against Amelia's with a miserable expression upon his face.

"I'm going to take a walk. I hope she's gone when I'm back." He murmured as he pulled back and stood up.

Amelia opened the door and Beth's smile invaded her vision.

"Hello, darling! How are you?" she said as she hugged the younger woman.

"I am fine. Please come in." Amelia said as Sweeney put on his jacket.

"Good evening, Mr. Todd." Beth greeted and he nodded his head at her in response as he walked over to Samantha's crib. He leaned down and picked his daughter up who gurgled happily at the sight of her father and immediately snuggled into his warm embrace. Sweeney smirked down at her and kissed her forehead before he turned to the two women.

"I am going for a walk. I _won't _be long." He said the last sentence while glaring at Beth who just smiled at him innocently.

"Okay." Amelia said as he winked at her and walked out of the door, leaving the two women alone to chat.

**End of chapter 7**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please, please review. Ideas, thoughts and opinions are always welcome! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Hello, darlings! I apologize for the delay.

I want to thank: xBelakinax, Forgotten Memories of Night, angel_of_music, Lori, Emma, Raine44354 and Haruna Uchiha.

_**Review replies to:**_

**Lori:** Hi, love. How are you? Thank you so much for your review!

**Emma**: Hi, hon! Thank you so much for reading and commenting. I hope you are well.

**Angel_of_music:** Hello. I am glad that you like my story. Thank you for reading and commenting.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Sweeney was walking down the street alone when his eyes caught something against a wall. He paused and turned to look at the piece of paper better. His eyes quickly scanned the paper and his brow furrowed in thought as he read the written lines.

_For sale._

He took a last look at the paper before he turned his dark eyes towards Fleet Street. He bit his lip once before he continued walking towards his house. He took out his keys and climbed up the stairs towards his room after he shot a brief glance towards the pie shop. He opened the door and walked inside. His eyes searched for Amelia and he spotted her sitting in his chair while playing with the baby. He shut the door quite loudly and she looked at him with a small jump.

"You scared me. You're back early." She said as she sat Samantha on her lap and played with her soft brown hair.

"We closed earlier." He said quietly as he shrugged off his jacket and walked over to her, a thoughtful expression upon his face.

"Is there something on your mind? Did something happen?" she asked when she saw him staring at her strangely.

"I am actually thinking of something, pet." He murmured as he reached with his hand and stroked the baby's cheek.

"Oh? What might that be?" she asked as she slightly bounced her knees, making Samantha giggle happily.

"I saw something while returning home and I had an idea." He said as he locked eyes with her.

"What kind of idea?"

"What would you think about moving?" he asked tentatively and she looked at him surprised.

"Moving? To go where?" she asked and he shrugged as he reached over to take Samantha from her and cradle her himself instead.

"There's a house that's being sold near Hyde Park. It seems nice. We could use the space." He said casually although space was the last in his mind. He simply wanted to escape that place as soon as possible. The idea had been brewing in his head for quite sometime. Ever since he caught Amelia into the pie shop downstairs.

"Um…I don't know. How did that idea come to you?" she asked slowly.

"Samantha's growing. It'd be nice for her to have more space. Don't you think?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, of course but…" she trailed off.

"It'll be much better." He said as he looked at her expectantly.

"What if I remember while we are there? What if-…?"

"Then it'll be much better for you. A new place might help you." He said and she nodded softly.

"Do…do you have the money to buy a house like that?" she asked uncertainly and he chuckled.

"Of course I do, pet. No worries." He said with a smirk and she nodded again.

"Okay then. Do as you wish." She agreed and he smiled.

"Alright then. I'll go talk to the people who are selling it tomorrow." He said as he slightly rocked Samantha who had already started to fall asleep. He looked down at his daughter and kissed her cheek before he stood up to place her in her crib.

Amelia looked at her lap in thought, wondering what caused his sudden want to leave from that house. It didn't seem like something he would want to do. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt his hand on her cheek.

"Something wrong, darling?" he asked as he leaned in to bury his face in her neck, his nose gently nuzzling her skin.

"No. I am surprised by the news is all." She said as she took hold of his hand. He smiled and moved back to look at her.

"Don't be. I want a change is all, pet." He murmured and it was partly true. He did want a change. He did want a new start with her.

His hand closed around her wrist and he pulled her from the chair. He pulled her into his arms and pecked her nose. She wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his chest, carefully listening to his heart beat. He tightened his arms around her and breathed in deeply as his hand started drawing circles upon her lower. He hummed in appreciation at having her so close and she pulled her head back to look at his surprisingly calm face. His eyes fell to her lips and he licked his lower lip in thought before he spoke.

"May I steal a kiss?" he asked with a smirk and she chuckled.

"You may." She whispered and he dipped his head down to kiss her softly. She kissed him back and he pulled back as his hand cupped her cheek.

"You want to go to bed?" he asked hoarsely and she swallowed hard before she slowly nodded her head in agreement. He walked her backwards until her legs hit the back of the bed and then he gently lowered her upon the mattress. He covered her with his body and his hand slid down her front to untie the ribbon of her robe. She inhaled sharply when he did so and squirmed a bit under him until his hand came in contact with her stomach. He slid his hand down her body until he was cradling her hip and he captured her lips in another kiss as her own hands slid under his shirt. He grunted into the kiss when she tried to pull him closer and his hand tugged impatiently at her clothing.

"I'll get you a nice house, darling. I'll do that for you." He whispered gently into her ear and she felt a smile forming on her lips at his words. She nodded and embraced him closely. Sweeney's eyes closed and he let himself to get lost in her arms.

**End of chapter 8**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I know it's short but the next one will be longer! Please review and I'll try to update sooner. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hello, loves! How are you? I am sorry for the delay.

I want to thank**: Emma, -my-forgotten-rose-, xBelakinax, TinkerbellxO and peaches.**

**Review replies to:**

**Emma: **Hello, hon! Thank you for the review. I know Sweeney seemed out of character but he has a reason for everything he's doing.

**Peaches: **Hi, love! How are you? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd. I only own Amelia.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Sweeney leaned down and picked up one of the boxes Amelia had finished packing and placed it next to the door. He straightened and winced as his back protested at the sudden movement. Amelia noticed him wincing and frowned as she placed one of her dresses on the bed and walked over to him.

"Are you alright? Wait, I'll help you." She said when she saw him picking up another box.

"I'm fine. Finish packing." He said quickly but she walked over to him nonetheless.

"Go sit down." She said as she came to stand behind him.

"I said I am fine, pet. Hurry and finish. The former owner expects us at three at the house with the money." He said and she sighed before she nodded in reluctant agreement and went to finish packing her clothes. Sweeney looked at her as she walked away and smiled briefly to himself, one of the few times moved by her concern for his person.

Amelia had finished with all the clothes about two hours later and she was currently washing Samantha when Todd walked into the washroom.

"Ready yet?" he asked as he washed his hands and looked at his daughter who was gurgling happily inside the water.

"Hmm…she's just so happy in here. It's a same I have to spoil her fun." She said as she looked up at him.

"Well, it's not a time for her to be playing around. Tell her that I said that." He said with a smirk as he looked at Samantha while wiping at his hands with a small towel.

"I don't think she'll understand it even if I do…" Amelia trailed off as she reached for a towel to wrap the baby. She gently dried Samantha's body before she stood up and carried her to the bed with Sweeney following them while rolling down his shirt sleeves.

He took his eyes away from them and adjusted his belt before he reached for his vest. In a matter of minutes Samantha was dressed and ready to go. Amelia changed into a clean dress before she placed the other inside the bag.

"I'll go fetch a carriage." Sweeney said as he walked out of the room. Amelia took a deep breath and looked around the room with a look of uncertainty. She had gotten used to the place and she was quite reluctant to leave it behind. She walked over to the small window and closed it shut just when Sweeney entered.

"Come downstairs. A carriage is waiting for us."

"Should I take-…"

"No. Go down. Just take Samantha." He said as he reached down and picked up a couple of boxes. Amelia nodded and took the baby before she exited the room and headed for the carriage.

Minutes later, all of their things were inside the carriage and Sweeney was ready to join Amelia. He paused and took a look around the room before his eyes fell onto something fallen just under the corner of the bed. He walked over to the bed and reached under it. His grasped the cold object and saw that it was the frame of Lucy and Johanna. He frowned and stood up. He looked at it intently before he placed it into his jacket pocket. He turned around and exited the room. He locked the door and descended down the stairs without another look to his former home.

* * *

Amelia stared stupidly at the house that was in front of her while Sweeney talked with the former owner. She blinked as her eyes moved over the small garden and porch with amazement.

"Alright, pet?" the barber said in her ear and she jumped slightly.

"Yes…I thought it would be much smaller when I saw it from afar." She whispered in amazement and he chuckled amused.

"I take it you find it to your taste then?" he asked and his lips brushed over her ear as he spoke.

"I do." She stammered and he smiled into the crook of her neck before he pulled her forward. He opened the front door and motioned her to enter. She did with Samantha still in her arms.

Sweeney shut the door after he stole a glance at the carriage driver who qas placing their things on the porch. He slid next to her and took the baby from her so she could take a better look around the house.

The small hallway led to a parlor where the fireplace was already spreading warmth throughout the room. Further down the hall were the kitchen and then the stairs that led to the bedrooms. Amelia walked up the stairs and blinked in surprise when she saw that there were indeed two bedrooms; a larger one for them and a smaller one for Samantha.

"Oh my…" Amelia murmured and the barber smiled proudly at his good choice.

"The washroom is down there." He said to her and she turned to him.

"How could you afford such a place?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I saved money every month, pet. I gave him the half now and I'll have the rest in a month from now. He had no problem. He obviously needed the money quickly." Sweeney explained and she nodded.

"You go ahead and look." He said as he handed her the baby, "I'll go fetch our things along with the crib." He said before he walked away and down the stairs.

"Come on, darling…Let's take a walk." Amelia murmured as she continued looking around.

* * *

It was late in the night when Amelia finally was ready to go to bed. She had been placing their things in the rooms, she dusted, she cleaned the floors and she was literally exhausted. She collapsed onto the bed with a sigh and Sweeney who had been staring at the ceiling turned to look at her.

"Finally finished then?" he asked as he turned onto his side and looked down at her.

"Yes. I think my limbs are going to fall off." She murmured and he chuckled throatily at that as his hand slid around her waist to hold her close to him. He buried his face in her chest and inhaled her clean scent with a smirk on his face.

"Do you like it here?" he asked, his voice muffled by her chest.

"Yes. Do _you_ like it here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes…maybe…" he murmured with a furrowed brow. Amelia sighed.

"You don't. I saw how you looked a couple of minutes ago." She said dejectedly.

"I do like it. I am just not used staying in big places like this one." He muttered as he shifted next to her and his grip on her tightened.

"Why? Isn't it better?" she asked as she decided to place a hand on top of his arm.

"I guess it is." He said quietly as he turned his head slightly and kissed her neck once. She relaxed and leaned reflexively towards his mouth. He gazed at her face and repeated the action until she sighed happily. He chuckled against her skin and rolled on top of her to capture her mouth in a firm kiss. She responded and he groaned as he felt his body reacting to the brush of her form against his. He moaned and deepened the kiss further as his hands slid up her face to grab fistfuls of her hair. Her hands went to rest on his chest and he broke the kiss for air. He gazed down at her and bit his lip before he spoke in low undertones.

"You want to come with me? We'll wake the baby." He murmured as he traced her lips with his finger. Amelia blinked before she nodded, blushing as she did so. The barber smirked and rolled away from her before he stood up and offered her his hand.

She took it and they silently made their way down stairs.

**End of chapter 9**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Any ideas of what might happen once they're alone? XD Please review and I'll try to post the next chapter soon! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hello, loves. Here's the next chapter for you all. I hate to say this but _**this story is coming to a closure **_with this chapter. I've been saying this a lot lately…but I think Sweeney's and Amelia's tale must end now.

_**Anyway, I hope you'll like the last chapter of this story.**_

**_I want to thank all the people who reviewed this and everyone who're reading this._**

A huge thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter**: Lori, ren-hatake, xBelekinax, Raine44354, Mad Hatress, peaches, Mrs. Wonka and The-Hopless-Romantic-Lover.** Thank you for your comments and support.

**Review replies to:**

**Lori**: Hello, hon! How are you? Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this last chapter too!

**Peaches:** Hi! Thank you for your comment. I am glad you liked it.

**Mrs. Wonka**: hello. Thank you so much for reading and commenting.

**Disclaimer: I do now own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**(****Warning: Love scene in this chapter. You are warned…)**

Sweeney threw more wood into the fireplace to keep the fire going while Amelia was rubbing her arms to warm herself.

"Sweeney…?" she called as she sat on their new couch.

"Hmm? Yes, pet?" he answered as he stood up from the fireplace and turned towards her, his eyes dark.

"It's too cold." She stated and he chuckled as he raised his hands at the buttons of his shirt and started undoing them.

"Is it? Well…I will warm you soon enough." He said and she looked at him with slightly wide eyes. She really didn't know why she was so nervous. It's not like he was going to eat her or something. She just still didn't feel comfortable with being intimate with him which was kind of ridiculous really for he was her husband. The fact that she didn't remember their past didn't help too. Maybe if she remembered how they used to be she wouldn't be so damn self conscious about sharing his bed.

"Oh!" she almost gasped once she realized that he was already close to her and that he was already dragging her out of the couch. He crashed her into his arms and looked down at her. He reached to her face with one hand and stroked her cheek, looking as if he was somewhere far away.

"Sweeney…?" she asked hesitantly as his hands idly caressed her cheekbone.

"You don't even now what you've done to me." He whispered and she frowned.

"Done…to you?" she asked confused and he absently nodded.

"You never realized what you've done to my life." He murmured as he pulled slightly back and pulled his shirt over his head in one quick movement. He wrapped his arms around her once again and pulled her flush against him.

"Is it a good deed or a bad one?" she asked timidly and his brow furrowed.

"I don't know. When…I…" he started and she placed a slightly cold hand on his chest.

"When you what?" she asked curiously.

"When I am with you…I don't feel any pain when I remember my past." He whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers and brushed her nose with his. Amelia frowned at that but she was glad at hearing those words. Before she had a chance to ask further about his past and why it caused him so pain, she found herself locked into a deep kiss with him. His hands were firmly grasping her hips as he pressed his lips hard against her mouth. Amelia responded immediately for the first time since he had first kissed her and the action caused him to growl huskily against her lips. Her hands went around his neck and she subconsciously pressed herself closer to him. His breath hitched at her move and he let his hands slide down her hips towards her thighs. He leaned slightly downwards before he took a firm hold of her thighs and lifted her up. She gasped but wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he turned them around so he was the one sitting on the couch with her on top of him, straddling his lap.

Warmth spread into her body as she felt him against her and moaned softly against his parted lips. The sound made him shiver and his mouth left hers to kiss at her neck and shoulder. His hand tugged roughly at the material of her nightdress, trying to expose more of her skin to his mouth. Amelia yelped when a tearing sound reached her ears and she looked down only to see her nightdress lying around her chest loosely. She glared at the barber but he only smirked in response and parted his lips to deliver a wet kiss at her collarbone.

"That…that was new." She muttered and she felt him smirk against her skin.

"Was it…? You're better off without it, pet." He murmured as his hand curled around her leg to pull her down against him. He groaned and returned to her mouth while his hand guided her fingers to the fastenings of his pants. Amelia hesitated for a second before she undid them, much to his surprise and delight. His hand delved under her clothing and reached her undergarments before he thrust upwards against her warmth.

She gasped and took hold of his arms as he bucked under her, trying to get closer still. He groaned lustfully into her ear and crashed her into his embrace tightly as he moved under her. Amelia's eyes drifted shut as she leaned into him before they opened again. She had to tighten her grip on him for her was rolling them over again. Soon she found herself on her back upon the cushioned couch. He slammed his lips against hers before his hips thrust forward again. She whimpered at the force of his thrusts and arched against him, her head colliding painfully against the arm of the couch.

"Sorry…" he gasped as he broke away from her lips to gently touch her head. His hand drifted to her leg and pulled her further down the couch so she was no longer in contact with the hard wood. Amelia blinked and nodded absentmindedly as she suddenly found herself closing her eyes.

Sudden images flashed in front of her eyes as she did so and she shook her head, trying to clear it. She tried to open them again but a sharp sound erupted into her head, forcing her to close them again. She vaguely heard Sweeney moan again next to her ear but the sharp noise in her head was stronger. Suddenly she realized that her body was no longer reacting to her husband's attentions. Her focus had been transferred towards the images in her head, making her become as stiff as a broad under him.

The barber noticed the change and paused in his thrusts to gaze down at her rather confused and impatient.

"What's wrong?" he asked out of breath as he forced his body to still.

Amelia heard him but didn't answer. Her eyes slowly slid open and gazed intently into his.

"Amelia?" he asked again as for the first time in his life was unnerved by the intensity of her gaze. She was looking at him as if she was trying to comprehend what was happening. She looked down at their joined bodies and then her eyes slowly widened.

"Pet…?" Sweeney was almost afraid to even ask what happened by the look of utter incredulity upon her pretty face. Amelia shuddered and glared up at him with such coldness that shocked him.

"What…what in God's name are you doing?!" she cried at him as she squirmed under him.

"And where…where are we?!" she gasped as her eyes wandered around the parlor. Sweeney remained frozen on top of her but the rough push on his chest caused him to stumble back from her. His back hit the back of the couch as she pulled her legs closed and fixed her clothes.

"What are we…?" she trailed off shakily and Sweeney's eyes widened in realization.

"Pet…" he started as he started sliding towards her.

"Don't come closer to me! After what you did, you have the nerve to touch me!?" she cried as she stumbled away from him.

"Amelia…you…you remember me?" he asked and she gazed at him as if he was crazy.

"Of course I do!" she hissed as she looked at him.

"Please cover your self!" she cried and he fixed his own clothing while she stared wildly at the house.

"Where did you take me? What happened? Where's my baby?" she asked frantically.

"Please calm down. You had an accident." He started.

"I know…I remember that. I remember everything from that day. _I remember_." She said as she gazed at him with wounded eyes.

"I bought this house for you, my love. We moved here just today. You didn't remember anything." He explained and she blinked before she glared at him.

"I am not your love." She said in a low voice and he shook his head.

"Of course you are, Amelia." He said firmly .

"Really? You kissed another woman because you love me?" she asked bitterly.

"It was nothing! It was a bloody mistake!" he said loudly and she looked away.

"You know me, Amelia. You know who I am. I'd never lie to you about something like that." He whispered as he came closer to her, encouraged by her silence.

"I want to see Samantha." She said shakily and he nodded.

"Of course…She's asleep. Come." He said dejectedly as he turned around. She followed him, deeply confused with her feelings.

Sweeney had the urge to bang his head against the wall because of his stupidity. He never should have done what he did that day. He knew that he had already hurt her enough by not accepting her first pregnancy. He knew that it was partly his fault for her loosing the baby in the first place. He used to treat her poorly and now this…

"In there. I'll leave you alone with her." He mumbled as he leaned against the wall and looked at his feet. Amelia looked at him for a moment before she entered the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Sweeney was in the kitchen when Amelia found her way into the room. She watched as he traced the wooden table with his finger while looking forlornly at his hand. She sighed and came to sit next to him, a robe now covering her ruined nightdress. He looked up startled at her presence next to him and swallowed hard.

"The house is very beautiful." She said quietly and he nodded as he gazed at her.

"Does your head hurt?" he asked as he touched her hair with his hand.

"A bit."

"I am sorry. I was a bit rough." He murmured as he took his hand away and looked at the table.

"You know I love you." She whispered and he looked at her shocked.

"What?"

"You know I do. But all you seem to do is taking advantage of it." She said softly.

"I am not."

"Yes, you are. Yes, you are." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. It was nothing. You have to believe me." He pleaded quietly.

"I believe you but that doesn't mean that I can forgive you so fast." She said with a shake of her head.

"Okay." He said quickly and she looked at him questionably.

"You will stay with me then…Right?" he asked as he slid his hand hesitantly towards hers.

"Right?" he asked again when she hesitated.

"What else can I do? I am already a fool." She whispered with a bitter laugh as his hand clasped hers tightly.

"Amelia…" he murmured and she shrugged.

"Let's see how this goes then." She said as she turned her hand and gave him a slight squeeze before she stood up and headed for the bedroom, leaving him to stare after her.

* * *

_Weeks later…_

Sweeney was shaken out of his thoughts when Amelia placed a cup of tea next to him on the small table that was in the porch.

"Tea." She stated and he nodded as he followed her movements with his eyes. His hand shot out and clasped her waist, effectively pulling her onto his lap.

"Let me." He whispered pleadingly into her ear, reading her thoughts once she started squirming.

"Let me hold you." He repeated as he gave her ear a small kiss. Slowly she relaxed against him and nodded once. The barber smiled and stroked her hair away from her face, content with having her close to him for the first time in weeks. He rested his chin on her shoulder and looked at the clouded evening sky while his hand played with her dress.

"It's going to rain." She whispered and he nodded absently, completely taken away by her warmth. He had been sleeping alone in the guest room for so long that he had almost forgotten how nice it was to have her close to him. She never asked him to sleep elsewhere but he had sensed her discomfort and had chosen to offer her some time to think alone.

"Samantha never sleeps well when it's raining…" she trailed off and he looked at her.

"Hmm…"

"Perhaps you could join us tonight. You know…snuggle into bed with us." She murmured hesitantly and his eyes lit up at her words.

"Of course. I'd be glad, pet." He whispered as he nuzzled his face into her hair and inhaled her scent.

"Good." She whispered with a smile as she placed her hand on top of his and threaded their fingers together.

She had finally managed to make the cold barber feel. Perhaps she could forgive him after all.

For who is actually perfect? The answer is no one. After all imperfection is what makes someone special.

**The End.**

**Author's note: There you have it! I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading! Please review! **

**I'd be glad to hear any ideas you might have for a next Sweeney Todd story…Although I do have something in mind…We'll see.**

**Until the next time,**

**Xxx Lina :)**


End file.
